Webkinz MakeOut
Summary if you didn't like Webkinz love list layout here is more Webkinz lovers with no context and random weird shit goes on. but somehow turns out to be the most popular video with 2,000+ view Story A video called Webkinz MakeOut is being created so a bunch of Webkinz join the set many of them don't have anything to do with the subject matter so are kicked off the set. We see a recorded of Yippe Making out with J.K. Rowlings They leave and Peanut crashes in talking about how he doesn't make out with anyone and then is chased away. Peggle then shows up and then is kicked out as well. Titan looks for raven and is kicked out. Sally looks for Batman and thinks that Spot's Ear is Batman's ear she is then Kicked out. Starfire then looks for Nintendo, Philly pretends to be Nintendo but Starfire is not tricked and kicks him out She then Kisses Nintendo and Claims there's more comedy in this one. Jumper and Kathleen reenact there wedding but are kicked out after taking too much time. Little Peg and Birthday star gaze and Birthday whines that Ducky isn't there. Icey then asks the audience which she should date Robin or Furry Birthday buts in and says she should choose Furry. Mickey pops in to say his mom and dad make out. Tim professes his love for bowling. Watermelon has no kids or wife so calls him self Mr. Loner of course he is kicked out as well. Lemony and Spots start making out for the camera. Little Peg claims to like watching other couples and then the video ends with a last minute plug for Peggle's Cooking Show. And one last Robin or Furry comment. Characters Location Living Room * Old Computer Gallery Facts First Appearance of Peanut First Appearance of Watermelon Most viewed video with 2,050+ views. The annotation says 1,007 views which has increased by 1,000 views. No one wanted to make the video it just improvesized and then it became popular? Peggle is not played by his owner Tyler for the second time. This is like Webkinz love with more comedy. Philly is a pervert as shown here and future videos. No one voted on who Icey should date. Go to Peggle's Cooking Show.com Transcript Kyle: Welcome to Webkinz Making Out, This video Webkinz really love, Webkinz really love each other they really do they love each other in this real video it's all true. This is a video of them kissing. J.K. Rowlings: Hey Yippe. Yippe: Yeah. J.K. Rowlings: Teeheehee let's kiss... Handsome Boy your so handsome. Kyle: Remember this all is true. This is a real life video these people actually do make out in real life. Peanut: Why am I here I don't make out with anything but a peanut. Kyle: Get Out! Peggle: I'm Peggle! Kyle: Get out of here, this is a making out show. Titan: Is it where's Raven? Kyle: Get your own Raven. Batman isn't here. Sally: But that's Batman's ears. Kyle: No that's your dads ear. Starfire: Wait you ain't Nintendo, Oh Nintendo. Philly: I'm here! Starfire: You ain't Nintendo punk! Nintendo: Get away from my wife. Starfire: Wait didn't we make a video like this? Nintendo: But this is a different video. It's so stupid. Starfire: It has more comedy in this one. Nintendo: Anyway this video is called real making out these people really do make out... Argh get away. Jumper: Where's my wife? It's our show time shouldn't we put our stuff. Kathleen: I love children. Jumper: They should put flowers up for our wedding remember our wedding? Let's get our wedding. Kathleen: Hey. Jumper: Get your hand out of the camera. Brian: Your turns over! Well um our next thing is well people watch stars at night Little Peg: Look at the stars. Birthday: Look at the stars. This reminds me of Ducky she eats star cookies. Brian: Sorry about that. Birthday: Where not making out but where's Ducky. Go Farts. Sorry ugh ugh Kyle: Your big buts in front of the camera. Icey: Um Birthday I got a message right here, Ducky's not here. Birthday: Ducky, Ducky Batman's not here ugh ah my but crack. Icey: Um well I can't make a decision because I love two people. Their name is Fury or Robin. Birthday: Furry is my best friend go with him. Go with Furry he loved you before he always feed you chocolate and stuff. Icey: So which when you hope I should date write a comment to say which one I should date. Thanks. Thanks. Peggle: Vote. Icey: Oh and the Koala's Furry and the Chocolate Lab's Robin. Ok. Mickey: My Mommy makes out with Daddy I make out with banana soup. Tim: Bowling! I make out with someone who's not here. Watermelon: I don't have any kids and I don't have any wife so I'm mister Loner! I'm loner! Loner! Lemony: Oh baby your hot! Spots: Umm Lemony your hot. Even though I work as a doctor. Brian: Sorry about that. Spots: Remember me from Doctor your famous doctor from Webkinz Hospital I make out with this lady. Little Peg: Its fun when you see making out anyway I think its time. Yippe: Its time for us to go! Thanks for making out with us. Peggle: Wait but there's one more thing. Instead of making out you can Cook go to Peggle's Cooking Show.Com Kyle: Remember, Get out of here. Peggle EHH! Brian: Vote here's another look at what they look like. So you don't Furry the Koala and please hold one moment. Sorry but we can't find him... Which one should Icey date. Which ones here match, We will show Icey which one is her match write a comment which she should date Furry Koala or Robin Thanks. Category:2009 Category:Video Category:Webkinz Category:Love Category:Birthday Category:Starfire Category:Nintendo Category:Icey Category:Furry Category:Robin Category:Kathleen Category:Jumper Category:Watermelon Category:Peggle Category:Yippe Category:J.K. Rowlings Category:Little Peg Category:Philly Category:Sally Category:Spots Category:Lemony Category:Peanut